


Cinnamon Coffee - Klance

by Aochocobo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith pushes people away, M/M, Photography student, art student, descriptions of abuse, hunk and pidge relationship in background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aochocobo/pseuds/Aochocobo
Summary: A university and coffee shop au where Lance is an art student and Keith is a photography student. Lance already knows he has a crush on Keith but hasnt really approached or spoken to Keith out of fear of rejection. Keiths past is darker than he likes to admit and as they both deal with university pressures, Keiths past comes back and Lance only wants to try to persue what he doesnt yet know.





	1. Introduction

The small cafe located ten minutes away from the college campus was more often than not extremely busy. The cream walls with golden accents, caramel worn leather chairs and booths strategically placed for ease of access, lots of windows to allow for light and a cute little reading area with fluffy chairs and a rug. Coffee was the most dominant smell in the room, over powering teas, juices and most food though a distinctive smell that stood out next to the coffee was a spice, cinnamon. 

Stood behind the counter was a tall, slim male with slightly noticeable muscles stood, a warm sometimes cocky grin depending who he was currently serving. His naturally tan skin glowing under the fluorescent lighting and rich blue eyes were a cooling accent to his features. His badge read the name Lance, Lance would work during his free time here as it was close to his college, allowed him to buy small luxuries and let him de-stress from the pressures of being an art major. It was nothing compared to High school art, that was a breeze compared to this. So much intensity came with trying to perfect giant A1 pieces of still life. Lance also drew inspiration here, he could watch the different college students from all across the majors come together, as friends, rivals, lovers and live their natural uncensored lives. 

Lance particularly liked to watch one particular male, from the Photography class a raven haired male with a mullet that was so 70's but that was just one thing that fascinated Lance about this male. Another thing was his lone wolf tendencies, sure they had interacted and Lance kept bringing up a rivalry but the mullet hair styled male wasn't having any of it. The boy with almost purple eyes, Keith seemed to always draw in Lance's attention even when Lance was trying to focus. 

-Lance's POV-

I let out a small yawn as I begin to press some coffee for another order, lately I haven't been able to sleep, the arts departments all have this big residential trip coming up to help us develop and expand our skill set. The thought of going somewhere new excites me... A little too much according to my best friend Hunk, I think he is just about ready to murder me if I cause another sleepless night. I laugh out loud at the thought, not that me being dead is amusing. As I pass the customer their coffee and they walk away, a familiar face walks in, Keith. I see him here pretty much every day, he is usually carrying a camera, laptop or another piece of college related equipment. 

"Can I have coffee with a dash of cinnamon?" Keith orders his usual drink his tone flat as usual, though whenever I hand Keith his cup knowing that his order is always the same, I notice his eyes light up very slightly and briefly, the small joys coffee can bring someone... Or its that the caffeine stops him from falling asleep mid lecture. Who knows. 

Keith transferred into our school during the last sixth months of our final year, and I was never brave enough to spark up any type of conversation with him, no matter how much Pidge or Hunk tried to convince me that nothing bad would happen. They both know that i'm bisexual not that I try to hide it from anyone but they're also the one pair that I have officially come out to. That was nerve wracking enough, without throwing anyone else into the equation, it was also around the time that I started to admire and pretty much crush on Keith from afar. I am pretty sure hes never noticed which is a good thing, it's easy to flirt with girls because rejection would just be oh, I dont like you, you're not my type, however, rejection from a guy could be oh you're not my type or... Sorry dude im straight. That would mortify me to the point i'd curl up in a hole and never show myself to anyone ever again. 

I watched as Keith went and sat down in the small booth in the corner, his usual spot and he began fiddling with some papers and a pen. I took in his physique for a while before having to force myself back to work, greeting customers warmly, with a happy smile on my face. Honestly, my job is amazing and the clientele are always so friendly. Well, except on the 6 am open then its grumpy ass holes all around. 

-Keith POV-

I decided that I would go grab a cup of coffee and finish up my report on some shots I took for an assignment before I had to hand in tomorrow, going to the nearest cafe which just so happened to be my favourite as even though it was busy, it wasn't all that loud. Idle chatter really, and well the staff aren't all that bad either. My only problem was that the one staff member, whom i've also seen around the college campus always seems to be glancing at me or staring at me. I try to pay it no mind but sometimes it gets a little annoying. I'd confront him but that would just be a waste of time and energy. 

After ordering my coffee, I take my usual seat as it was free and get to work with my report, for a short while I feel eyes on me though, I don't need to glance up to know it's Lance but soon enough I feel the eyes shift away. Everyone knows Lance's reputation is to flirt with every girl he sees, acts a little or even very aloof and is loud and boisterous. Definitely the type of people I try to avoid so why does he keep looking over... Have I got something in my hair, on my face?

Once I finish my report I pack up my stuff and decide to head home to kick my shoes off and crash. I think I might just love my pillow too much. If i had gone home earlier, i wouldnt of gotten any work done. As I leave the cafe, a woman tells me to come again, I only nod and begin strolling down the side walk, avoiding as many people as possible. Grey skies above, the wind completely absent so I pay it no mind, that is until the heavens completely open up. Shoving my report underneath my jacket I go to start sprinting as an umbrella is place above my head. It's the barista. 

"Hey, you should take this, you'll get soaked and so will your equipment." Lance says giving a endearing smile, still wearing his apron and his pale lilac shirt already getting drenched. I go to dismiss his offer but remember that the camera bag isn't entirely waterproof. Well not to this extent. 

"Thanks" I nod to him, accepting the umbrella without another word and begin to head off home shielding my camera and report from the onslaught of rain. 

 

What neither of the two young men knew was that this was just the beginning of their friendship or that fate was at work in her long winded way.


	2. Unconcious

The warm weather was making the packed coach feel like a sauna, uncomfortable students tossing in their seats, bottles of water being thrown around causing Keith to dodge them as they were inches from smacking into his face. Lance, was not paying attention to the heat along with a group of his art friends too busy playing a childish game of Eye Spy. The noise on the coach gradually getting louder, as they went onto the motor way, teachers trying to settle everyone down to no avail, Keith rolled his eyes boy wasn't this going to be a long journey... Only six more hours to go. 

-Keiths POV- 

The noise coming from all around the coach was beginning to get on my nerves, making me feel agitated. Turning my music up to drown out the high pitched squeals, young adults arguing and the yelling. I grab my camera and begin to fiddle with the settings to take some scenery photographs from the window. Shiro told me that this would be a good opportunity and that the experience would help with my future. After a few hours on the motor way, the coach pulled into a gas station, allowing everyone to get off. I decided to wonder away from the group, we have half an hour to grab some food and stretch our legs. There was a small woodland area just east of the gas station so I wonder over their to avoid the others and begin getting some close ups of insects and plantation. 

-pov-

Keith hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and had managed to wonder completely off course the woodland area being much bigger than anticipated, he hadn't seen the broken fence and ended up walking into someones property. As he continued to take photographs, an eerie uncomfortable feeling washed over him. Keith froze and began to lift his head away from his camera, suddenly seeing darkness, stumbling before falling unconscious. With no idea of what actually was going on. Anemia? Stress?

Several hours later Keith awoke, in a run down looking building, warm glowing lights seeping in through the hole in the roof, as Keith tried to look around, he felt some type of resistance but was unable to move fully, trying to lift only his head a sharp stabbing pain made him groan in agony as he saw darkness once more, passing back out. 

Whilst unconscious Keith could of sworn he was sat in a warm house, oversized copper sweater and jeans sat on a fluffy black rug by the fireplace dog at his side. Cozy was the only word he thought to describe the scene before him. Well that was until he shifted to put a log onto the fireplace, the room began to become clearer old photographs hung on the walls, most ripped at the edges, distress and a fight had clearly played out. Glasses smashed by the doors. Was he looking on at this scene? Was he apart of this scene? Keith really had no idea as he stood up hesitantly walking towards where blood was pooled by a cracked coaster. Suddenly being pulled out of his unconscious state by a loud obnoxious chuckle.


	3. Declan

Warning: Implied sexual, physical and mental abuse. No real descriptions of which though later chapters will be going into more details. Ill post warnings when need be. Thank you. 

 

 

Keith tried to get his eyes to focus, the room was dimly lit but not dim enough to distort his vision. His eyes landed on a pair of worn greying boots, jeans loosely surrounding the tops, suddenly, Keith snapped his head up alarmed, his eyes landing on a shadowy face due to the lighting. Keith could see, hazel eyes and ghostly skin underneath the dim lighting, dirty blonde hair in an under cut, instantaneously Keith realised who was stood before him. 

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Keith... How i've missed you" The males tone mockingly sweet, a hint of anger and aggression behind his tone, a twisted grin making its way onto his facial features. Keith decided to stay silent, it was for the best to not respond unless asked a question around Declan. Declan grabbed Keiths shirt collar and yanked him up to his knees, towering over Keith in this position, a switch blade in his right hand as he drags a thin line down Keiths left side of his face. Blood was beginning to surface slowly, as the warm liquid and subtle stinging held gravity in this situation. "Tell me, how is college treating you" It wasn't a question, but a demand. 

Keith swallowed harshly, feeling his adam apple bob in his throat. "It's not too bad..." trailing the last word a little, still physically unable to move, due his restraints and the switch blade in Declans hand. Closing his eyes tightly keith tried to imagine himself away from this situation. However, he was unable to escape reality. 

-Flash Back-

Before Keith had transferred in his final year, he lived in Texas with his guardian brotherly figure Shiro, he wasn't as happy as he had been letting on, he had managed to slip into the wrong crowd and, to not make Shiro feel anymore concerned he pretended he was staying for after school sessions. 

The crowd that Keith had slipped into consisted of the rougher kids, he had tried to stop several of them from picking on a younger student, this caused Keith to be on their hit list. However, Keith being as stubborn and able to actually hold his own earned respect from the group and lust from Declan... At first Keith was reluctant to enter any form of relationship with Declan, he knew it wasn't a wise decision... His doubt was confirmed one day when Declan had pushed Keith into an ally and threatened Shiro. 

"You have two options... You can either date me, and everything will go perfectly fine. Or you can deny me of what I want and I'll burn your house down, with Shiro inside." Keith would usually fight, usually. Yet in the moment the thought of losing Shiro became too much. He had already lost his mother, then his father... He just couldn't lose Shiro aswell! A small reluctant nod is all Keith had used as his response. 

That was when shit hit the fan, when Keith became depressed and began constantly lying to Shiro, his grades dropped at first from guilt, lack of sleep and the fear of not being able to fight back just in case it put Shiro in any kind of danger. That's also when the sexual and physical abuse started, the mental abuse had started months prior when he had first met Declan... Clearly the ring leader of the school, categorising everyone to fit his idealistic mould. The first person Keith had actually began to fear... Keith vowed that after all this was over, one way or another he would never enter into another uncharted relationship or even friendship. Still keeping himself to himself to avoid any unnecessary pain. 

-End flash back-

Keith felt another stinging pain across his back as he fell to the floor, face first. 

"Don't worry, I wont keep you long.. Though, I do want my revenge" He chuckles darkly. Declan tightens Keiths restraints and hangs his arms from a study enough beam, Keith wasn't too heavy that worked in his favour, always did. After several hours of torture and making sure that Keith had enough marks to stay quiet causing pain whenever he moved Keith was blind folded and dropped off at his trip location. Keith knew it would only be getting worse and that this was Declans warning.


	4. Dorm mates

Keith had managed to put his name on the college register and find his dorm room rather efficiently. He glanced at the timetable lunch would be in two hours that gave Keith plenty of time to get cleaned up. 

   After Keith showered he looked across the dorm room. Just enough space for four people in total, not ideal at all. Keith liked his own space, limited chances of annoyance, no one to make a mess and he enjoys his down time. Just as the last thought raced through his mind the door swings open full force and in bounces Lance, Hunk and Pidge.

   Keith hadn't really socialised with any of them before and the noise that lance could emit alone could be deathening. Lance almost went bug eyed but let his face settle.

"The wardrobe on the left is empty for your stuff" Lance spoke pointing to the empty wardrobe as he hunk and Pidge had already unpacked. 

 

-Lance POV- 

  After everyone had been placed into their rooms they had noticed a spare bed, with bedding on top. As I noticed that, I realised Keith's name wasn't called out and I know that I saw him earlier. He was trying to avoid flying bottles however, I hadn't seen him since the gas stop. 

  "Hunk, do you think someone else is going to be staying with us?" I ask him curiously, blue eyes sparkling in a wonderful curiosity. 

  "Sometimes they leave bedding on all the beds for choice. And just in case so... it's a possibility." Hunk responds warmly as he begins putting away his clothes into the chest of draws.

  Pidge didn't bother to unpack, she was too busy playing with her latest gadget that she and Matt made. They hadn't quite finished the specs yet, needing to tweak some of the lines of code. It was a smallish robot that pidge had affectionately dubbed rover. I thought that pidge and hunk were super geniuses, always having a technological response. Though, I often feel left out of their inside jokes or I don't feel that I'm smart enough. Hunk and pidges major is science engineering, that's how they met, I've been friends with pidge ever since hunk introduced us even if it was rocky to start. As for me and hunk we've known each other a while due to forming with each other. 

  Once we unpacked we decided to go explore as tomorrow were going to be busy with classes. Pidge left rover on her bed so that he wouldn't get damaged and we left. 

  We looked around the housing grounds, the open fields, previous art that was standing or hung around. Giving a plesent atmosphere. Every so often we would stop in awe as something caught our eyes. We explored for a few hours before heading back to the dorm room around an hour before we needed to go to the dining hall. 

  That's when we saw Keith, hair damp. He must've just got out of the shower. Realising that he was the fourth man, I explained that the one wardrobe was empty and it would be his storage space. I wanted to scream? Laugh? Cry? What kind of monster would put me in a room with Keith for the next week and a half... 

-Keith pov-

After everything had happened, I just wanted to relax on my bed. I had just put my towel into the dirty wash hamper and was about to head over to the empty bed, then the door flew open.

Oh great... I'm going to be stuck with the noisiest guy in all of college. Loud roudy and borderline obnoxious. Today was just not my day... well it can't get any worse than this. I nod after being told where I could place my stuff. Least there was some consideration for others. I make sure no marks are showing and put my things away. I don't unpack properly though. 


	5. Night Classes

 

Keith POV

 

Once dinner was over, we all had an hour of relaxation before we had to grab our equipment. I grabbed my camera and several different lenses, letting out an annoyed sigh seeing absolutely no point in doing a night class. Lance came into the room, Pidge and Hunk in tow, they had chosen arts as a secondary elective. Lance however, would be attending the lessons with Keith as they would be learning their arts together. I noticed Lance grab a large bag that was see through, it held sketch books, pencils, pens and some large scale papers. Some of Lance's art showing through. 

   Quickly looking away to make it appear as though I hadn't noticed, I throw on my jacket and head out of the door. "Hey Keith, wait up!" Lance says a little choked, strained. I sigh and roll my eyes before responding.

   "What?" I say irritated, wanting to just get to classes and back again, soon.

   "Want to hang out with us?" Lance asks, wanting to try to make friends, I was unaware of that. Usually people only want to talk to me due to being Shiro's younger brother, or as a practical joke. 

  I shrug, unsure if I should or shouldn't. I'm aware that he keeps staring at me when i'm at the coffee shop. "I guess." I finally respond, if the situation feels weird or intense I'll just slip away, though their is probably be no point in avoiding him completely, not when we have to room together. Lance smiles, Pidge and Hunk share a look that I cannot read, but never the less, we all head to the meeting point on the large open field. 

   "Photography students, you will be taking nature photographs in dim lighting, learning how to use exposure and shutter speeds to your advantage. Art students, you will be drawing a chosen scene around the open fields, using either pencil tone, or pens. The size needs to be a4 to a2 in size." The teacher spoke reading off of their notes. Pidge and Hunk being in second elective could choose whichever task that they preferred. I started walking off, it should be safe with the staff and security around. 

 

  -Lance POV-

 

I groaned, not that I hated the task per say but I was hoping that the task would allow us to spend a bit more time with Keith... I managed to ask him to hang out but I cant follow him like a lost puppy. I needed to find a good spot to draw and stay their. Before, I knew it Keith was already heading off with his camera. I took out my pens and pencils, deciding I would do two A4 pieces one in the pen and another in the pencil tones. Hunk and Pidge decided to head off into the slightly hilly area to get some good sketches done. 

   After a couple hours a loud whistle rang out into the peaceful air, startling me. That was the sound for everyone to meet back at the meeting point. Getting up, I notice Keith... His face slightly unreadable but his eyes, those purple eyes told a story. Getting my eyes to focus, I notice Keiths camera is on the ground and he was looking into the shadows of the trees. Without thinking, without hesitation, I ran towards Keith. 

   "Mullet!" I yell, it came out a little rude, he didn't turn so I yelled once more, a lot louder. "OI! MULLET!!" This time I saw him wince, and turn slighly. In the lighting I could've sworn I saw another pair of eyes but they went as quickly as they had appeared. My imagination, probably... By the time I reached Keith he was grabbing his camera. 

   "What do you want?" Keiths tone was cold, harsh, he clearly didnt want to socialise in that moment, before I could respond, Keith was already walking past me to head back to the meeting point. I lingered a moment, but didn't stay too long. Maybe a bug had caught his eye... I dropped the subject in my mind before heading back to the meeting point a little after Keith.  

  "You all need to assess each others work, you'll be working in groups of four. Three assessments and a self assessment. You will also write a response to the peer assessments, all of these will need to go into your sketch books or folders." The teacher explains before dismissing everyone to their dormatires. Hunk, Pidge and Lance all looked between one another. 

   "Would you like to work with us Keith?" Hunk asks, "We could do the assessments tomorrow." He finishes by suggesting this. 

  "Yeah, sure." Keith says once again seeing no point working with others unless he needs to. Nor does he like surrounding himself with more people than nescassary. After their brief conversations, the four of them headed to bed. Pidge and Hunk tinkering with their gadgets before falling asleep. Lance writing his self assessment as he was restless. He Knew that he saw someone stood by Keith, it wasn't his imagination yet he could prove it. Keith crashed straight away. 


	6. Encounter

Lance had decided to get up early to explore down by the field, it was still slightly dark out which meant that he could blend into the shadows. Lance grabbed his dark blue jacket and threw on his usual shoes before quietly slipping out of the dorms. Without hesitating he sped off down to the fields tree lines looking for any signs of suspicion. Lance let out a audible sigh, why hadn't he reported it? Surely the staff could help, but no Lance just had to go to try to play the hero. 

   A dry chuckle escapes Lance's lips, mocking himself knowing what he was doing was stupid. Lance stood by the tree's and looked at the exact spot he had noticed another person. Bending down to look at the soil, he didn't find footprints, the soil must've been hard, though he did find a small keychain. It held a photograph of Keith. Keith looked truly unhappy although, a smile was plastered on his face, sickly was one word to describe the fakeness behind the features. Keith's eyes gave away the pain he was feeling, a possessive arm was slinged around him, tightly. The arm belonged to another male quite tall, slightly built figure with cold obsidian eyes. He was also smiling, it was more of a grin, not a playful cocky one, more of a twisted grin hiding away true nature. 

  Lance felt cold but quickly pocketed the key chain, he wasn't sure if it belonged to Keith or not but he would somehow bring it up. Well if he could figure out how to without sounding pushy. As Lance straightened out, he heard a noise coming from behind the bushes. Hesitantly Lance headed towards the noise pushing the bushes out of the way, to see a man, the man from the photograph laying on the floor. Snapping his head up and grabbing Lance's arm to drag him down. Luckily Lance had been taking self defence classes from Shiro and Hunk, reacting quickly Lance managed to pull his arm away and kicked the man in the ribs, causing him to groan. Lance knew if he didn't get out of their he would be fucked. 

   Swiftly Lance bolted towards the main building, he knew if he could get close enough to people the man wouldn't be able to do anything out of the risk of Lance calling for help. When Lance couldn't hear footsteps following him anymore he turned, swiftly to see If he had been followed, Hunk's voice is what drew Lance from his panic. 

   "Hey, Lance it's breakfast time, where you been?" He asks a brow raised, concerned for his smaller friend. 

   "Oh yeah, I just went for a walk, let's go. Wheres Pidge?" Lance asks curiously as the duo usually were joint at the hip, Lance found it absolutely adorable that they were dating. Even though the school still had Pidge under the register as a male, Lance and Hunk knew the truth from getting closer to her. They would always keep her secret. 

   "Bathroom, Pidge said they'd meet us by the dining hall entrance." Hunk was about to use female pronouns but noticed that people were in hearing range. 

  "Ah okay, Sleep well?" Lance asks wanting to keep the subject off of his early morning antics. 

  "Yeah I slept well, why are your knees dirty?" He asks he had seen Lance running though, he would bring that up with his friend much later. Hunk however, hadn't seen the man that Lance had been running from. Keith had appeared at the doorway, hood up head down as he was walking away from the building. Lance had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he watched Keith continue to walk on, trying to pay it no attention Lance turned to Hunk to say he was ready to head to breakfast.

   However, as Lance went to walk with Hunk he couldn't, just couldn't let Keith continue in that direction. Quickly sprinting towards Keith and grabbing his wrist. Wrong move. Lance didn't see it coming, Keith reacted to fast for himself as Lance felt the collision of knuckles on his face. A solid crack echoed throughout the open air. Lance pulling his hand from Keith's wrist to cover his now very bloody nose. 

  "Dude, you can't go that way." Lance says his voice pitchy from the pain and hoping Keith would just accept his word as help. No chance.

  "You're not my keeper, I can go where I want. And DONT grab me again." Keith did feel bad for punching Lance but he had his own points and issues to deal with, spinning on his heels he continued to walk off. 

  Lance spoke, maybe he would regret these words but he had to stop Keith one way. "There's this strange guy on the property... He grabbed me earlier, you're heading straight towards him." Lance was stupid, young and foolish at times... Not all the time, which is why he didn't dare mention that he knew of Keith's association with this man. Before Keith could respond, or even fathom a response to Lance, Hunk chimed in. 

  "Lance, why haven't you reported it? Wait... Is that why you were running?" Hunk almost yells at his best friend, fully concerned for him. Hunk didn't grab Keith but he did walk around the back of both of the boys and began pushing them towards the main building. They were going to find the teachers. Someone needed to help, for the first time in a long time Hunk wasn't bothered about food, Lance was contemplating his own actions and Keith, well Keith was terrified for his life, what would Declan do if he didn't show up, If it was Declan who Lance was running from. So many thoughts raced around Keith's mind, Lance wanted to scream, his mind was full of thoughts about the key chain photograph that was laying heavy in his pocket. 

  


	7. Paint, Mistake

When the trio managed to find a staff member, pulling them aside to report the stranger lurking around the buildings perimeter. Pidge, was stood behind the trio listening to them reporting the male, the descriptions sounded rather familiar, yet she couldn't place a name or actual face to whom they were describing. The teachers took the matter to the owners of the building they were currently residing in. They didn't want to spark an uproar with the students, young adults or not, no one wants a unauthorised stranger lingering around. 

   Lance and Keith's guts felt like lead, they knew they had both fucked up but wouldn't allow anyone to know, their faces didn't give away the dread that was washing over them. Hunk and Pidge were concerned for Lance, as he had been the one to encounter this person. Hunk patted Lance's shoulder comfortingly, reciving a happy, easy going smile in return. 

   "Let's just get some breakfast, it shouldn't be an issue anymore." Lance says as reassuringly as he could manage, it was enough to convince Hunk that he was just fine about this situation, thankfully. 

   "Yeah, sounds like a plan." Hunk chuckles, Pidge, Keith and Lance all head off to the dining hall to grab some breakfast. They all settled for some toast and a glass of orange juice. Their wasn't much left nor was their much time to actually eat a plate full off food. To Keith and Lance, that didn't matter they felt as though they'd throw it all back up either way. Once breakfast was over with the four of them head down to the meeting point, today's lessons included sculpture and the photography students would be taking photographs of the processes and final products. 

   Keith felt slightly annoyed, as though the photography students were just doing grunt work, he wasn't opposed to voicing his opinions either. "Both tasks have been kind of obsolete, this is college level photography not high school level." He mumbles, however the teacher quickly catches onto what he is saying. 

   "Yes, you're right it is college level photography, however being able to document processes and model an inanimate object to make it look outstanding is also a photographers job." The teacher explains, trying to not sound dismissive of Keiths  issues. "Don't worry after lunch your photography work will be down to you. That'll be your real assessment." The teacher concludes before handing out bags of clay, tools and a list of things found around the grounds that could also be used in the sculpture. 

   Lance, Hunk and Pidge wanted to use the clay as a base and put soil over the damp model along with moss and leaves to create a miniature of a dirt hut. The clay would act as a foundation support. Lance also knew that clay was made from minerals found in rocks, soil, plant life and so forth. This made this project practically all natural. Pidge had collected a bucket of water to help with the clay sculpting, though she also had different ideas when Lance and Hunk weren't watching, she splashed the water on both of their backs, giggling like a maniac. 

   Hunk would've found her manic giggling almost cute, almost, except for the fact his shirt was now half drenched. Quickly, grabbing some paint, Lance and Hunk both teamed up on pidge throwing paint at her, they got her but realised too late that they had also manged to get paint on a certain annoyed, agitated, angered Keith. The bright purple staining his lavender shirt. Luckily, Keith hadn't been wearing his favourite jacket or else he would've killed the trio. 

   Before Lance, Hunk or even Pidge managed to apologise to Keith, Lance half snickering finding Keith's facial expressions amusing, he stood up from his half crouched posistion and grabbed the half full tin of paint, throwing it over all three of them as quickly as possible. A small victorious smirk playing at the corners of his lips, satisfied with the result. The tin of paint happened to be a terracotta brown, which did not flatter them with the way it had landed on their faces, clothes and hair. Keith couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips, before grabbing his camera, no one would dare put anything near him when he was holding it, in fear of his wraith.  

   Lance had noticed the chuckle and smirk, finding Keith absolutely adorable, a blush threatened to appear on his golden skin. Quickly, he set back to work with his sculpture, Hunk and Pidge following suit, as Keith got the photographs required, though he mostly took photographs of the other wildlife surrounding him, it would've been peaceful, if it wasn't for the lingering, gut wrenching feeling. Though, his gut wrenching feeling wasn't nearly as bad as, what the consequences were going to be. 


	8. No Hope

Non con in this chapter. 

 

 

That night Keith went back to the dorm, getting straight underneath his covers. Only a week left then he would be back home, safe with shiro. He had to keep reminding himself that he was going to be just fine, how much he actually believed himself was a different story. However, Keith just couldn't seem to get to sleep, tossing and turning constantly, the other three had fallen asleep a good hour ago, if not longer so Keith got up and left the dorm room, heading to a vending machine to buy himself something to drink. Keith was on edge, so he gripped his pocket knife tightly, cautiously as he found a glowing light of one of the vending machines. 

    As Keith was about to put his money into the coin slot, he noticed a shadowy movement reflecting into the glass, spinning around quicker than a cat on a mouses tail. Carefully, Keith flipped open his blade as he walked around the corner, to see Declan stood their, a smug grin on his face, his eyes looked like wildfires that couldn't be put out no matter how much water was doused on the flames. Keith's breath hitched suddenly, he wasn't trembling though he felt his legs go weaker. 

   "Now now beautiful, i'd put that away if I were you..." He trailed the words off, playing with a much larger knife than the little pocket knife Keith was carrying, hesitantly Keith put the knife away. As Declan stepped forward, Keith tried to take a step back, though the back of his foot touched the wall first, Declan closing the already small enough gap between the two of them. Leaning forward, grabbing Keith's shirt collar, yanking him closer. Their two bodies pressed tightly together, Declan hearing the falter in Keith's breathing. Finding it amusing as he roughly presses his lips to Keith's neck, nipping roughly and lightly causing varying depths of marks to appear. Keith tried to push him off, earning a sharp slap up the face, his thumb and forefinger grabbing his chin. 

   "Keith, are you really going to play this game? You know, I still have ties to a lot of people, your brother, those friends you've been trying to make. A snap of my finger and ill have them slaughtered. So... Let's enjoy ourselves." Declan says cyanide laced his tongue as he spoke, anger bubbling up, sadistic smile curling on his lips. Keith's eyes glazed over, submitting to the older, taller male, he knew that fighting or resisting was futile. Keith barely registered his sweat pants being yanked down in the middle of the hallway, Declan roughly groped his ass though his boxers, pulling Keith forward before slamming him front first up the wall. Quickly shutting his eyes Keith had been snapped back to reality.

   "No,no,no,no,no" Keith whispered over and over again, mentally cursing his situation and praying, hoping for anyone, someone to come end this nightmare of a reality. Keith letting out a whimper as his boxers got torn from him, cutting in slightly where the material wasn't torn properly, drawing blood to the surface,  though that pain was short lived as Keith felt something blunt pressed against his hole. Declan swiftly shoved in, causing a gasp to escape Keith's lips, he knew not to scream or cry, not to draw any unwanted attention to their location. He remembered the last time he had done that... Declan had ended up stabbing him in the leg, knife scraping his bone. It made Keith physically sick, and unable to walk properly for weeks, as Declan hadn't allowed it time to heal. 

   Eventually, the back and forth motions began to blur to Keith, he had managed to zone out just enough to allow the physical pain to dull, yet no where near enough to allow the mental pain to slip his mind. Keith always knew he had this coming, if he had just avoided trouble, done as he was told, it would of never gotten to this point. At least that's what he believes. 

    As Declan came roughly inside of Keith, holding his hips enough to bruise shoving in far enough to elicit a strangled, muffled scream from Keith. He looked down at Keith who was now laying limp on the floor, not unconscious, just tired, worn down he took several photographs of his 'handy work' and walked off. Keith knew he had to quickly clean this mess up, carefully putting on the soiled sweat pants, taking his shirt off using it as a rag to clean the floor and heading down to the shower block, limping from the sore feeling that was washed over his body. Fatigue, fear, misery were all playing on his mind. 

    "I'm sorry Shiro." Keith whispers as the hot stream of water washes away the dirt, though he feels far from clean, far from okay. He wasn't going to hurt himself physically but he knew, he knew he would always beat himself up. If only he were stronger, if only.

    Lance's bad feeling had only escalated that night, he should've followed Keith. That's what his mind was saying, he should've got help, instead he had stayed in bed and had ended up asleep. However, in that moment Lance really had no idea of what had gone down with Keith or even that he had an encounter. He would only find out in due time, only when Declan decides it's pay back time for reporting him, only when it was time to send the skinny Cuban boy on a guilt trip. Only then would he know the true pain of not keeping friends or loved ones close


	9. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually struggled quite a bit with this chapter, it's really not up to code. Sorry, I just wanted them back in their normal setting. Next chapter will be much longer and an actual progression chapter, unlike this one.

The week hadn't ended fast enough for Keith, they were all sat on the same crowded bus as when they had arrived, the noise escalating once again. However, Keith didn't mind this time, it meant that he was pretty safe for now. Surrounded, albeit by noisy obnoxious young adults, Keith decided to put his earphones in and rest his head against the window falling asleep on the long journey home.  He didn't want to think to this past week, he also had to think of some excuses to tell Shiro to why he doesn't want to go to the water park like they had planned. 

    Lance's mind was racing, he couldn't settle nor was he being his usual self Hunk and Pidge both raised their brows in curiosity. Normally Lance was full of life, happiness, extremely hyper social butterfly. However, he was being the complete opposite. Curling up into his seat,resting his head in his knees Lance starts to drown out the background noise. He knew Hunk and Pidge were curious and worried, he could talk to them another time... He needed time to processes this past week. 

 

    -Home-

   Finally the bus pulled into the university car park, allowing all of the students off. The teachers doing one more head count, more for liable reasons than anything, before completely dismissing the student's for the weekend. Keith texted Shiro to come pick him up, he was waiting by the main road, Lance felt a pang of guilt in his chest and approached Keith. 

   "Want me to wait with you?" Lance asks, a little uneasily never the less, he still smiles his usual grin. Wanting to reassure himself more than Keith. 

   "If you want." Keiths response wasn't a complete shut down, so Lance decided to stay. They stood in silence, it was kind of anxious, unsure when the other would say something over the line, or if the other would say anything at all. Soon Shiro pulled up, his car was quiet, though Keith seemed to notice his presence. "Thanks" He mumbles before getting into the passenger side of the car. Lance nodded before turning on his heel and walking towards the little Cafe, he had a shift now. 

 

-Lance POV-

  As I walked to work, I couldn't help let the thoughts overwhelm me I thought that this week was going to go well, make new friends, create some art and enjoy myself... It felt the complete opposite to me as though I completely plunged us all into hell. I reported someone who could do whatever damage they please, my heart hurts whenever Keith is around, and it hurts worse knowing he has some kind of tie to the man. My friend's could get hurt, and what can I do? Just sit back. 

  In frustration, I stop suddenly and punch a lamppost with my right hand, the concrete staying solid as I feel my knuckles dislocate drawing in a sharp breath, I bend over cradling my hand.  

  "Fuck... Fuck!" I snap a little, drawing a few unwanted stares, still cradling my hand I continue walking. It'll be fine, ill be fine. I continue on my way, wanting to get to work quickly, i'd have to bandage my hand up quickly.

 

-Keith POV-

  In the car with Shiro, I decide to stay quiet not particularly up for a discussion. 

   "Too much noise on the coach?" Shiro asks me, earning a quick side glance and a hum of agreement. Wanting him to believe that was the reason, that I wasn't up for talking. Shiro gives a soft smile, with an understanding look. I noticed a car parked just down the street from our house once we pulled around the corner, I didn't recognise it. Out of state plates, matte complexion. Before I get to ask shiro speaks up. 

  "It's been their three days, I believe one of the neighbours has out of state relatives visiting. Though, I haven't seen anyone. Why you looking so anxious?" Shiro asks curiously as he parks the car up, us both getting out. 

  "It's just usual, plus ive never seen that car before." I state simply grabbing my bag, shiro grabs the shopping and we both go inside, Im glad to be home. I can finally relax a little, though I was going to prepair for anything unexpected. 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

-Lance-

 

   The shift I had last night seemed to drag, I couldn't settle with every new customer walking through our doors my nerves sky rocketed. I felt uneasy, insecure, unsure of what was going to come next. I was also hoping, hopeful that Keith would come in for his usual 'Cinnamon Coffee' that would of been wonderful, however Keith didn't show, it was just a mass of families and college students. A few couples on dates, Hunk and Pidge both stopped in, I heard them speaking about their latest projects. It was adorable how they could geek out together. It made me happy to know that they were feeling good and were having fun. 

   After the shift I went straight home, throwing myself onto my sofa pulling my knees up closely sighing gently. Breathing soon becoming ragged and then the tears started to flow, my body shaking. All the events leading up to this moment and I still couldn't control how I felt. Though relief did temporarily wash over me, being allowed, able to wash away all the thoughts, negativity of the past week and a half. 

    -next day-

   I don't have a shift or lessons today so I get ready to go shopping, Hunk and Pidge said that they'd meet me after their classes today at the arcade. Quickly, I send Keith a text.

  -Hey, Want to come to the arcade tonight?

-I guess, what time?

  - 5pm. The arcade on west.

-Okay.

 

  With that the brief texting ends and then I head out to the grocers needing to re-stock the fridge and cupboards. Living alone sure is stressful, it's nice to have my own privacy and be able to to do what I like, though it is a little lonely. I wish I had asked Hunk to move in with me before he settled on the dorms. It would've been fun, interesting. As I arrive at the grocers I notice Shiro standing by the vegetables. 

  "Hey Shiro!" I call out walking over to him. 

  "Oh hey Lance, doing your shopping?" Shiro asks curiously as he is deciding between two types of carrots. 

  "Yeah, everything is bare again. How is everything going?" I ask curiously having not seen him in a while. 

  "Oh the same as usual though, Keith is a little more on edge. He was talking about one of the neighbours visitors cars yesterday as if it was something strange." Shiro says raising his brow showing a little confusion. 

  "I see..." I say unsure of how else to respond... Keith was probably just imagining the un-usualness, probably... Hopefully. I smile softly, before heading off after saying out goodbyes. I just wanted to hurry up... The feeling of being watched was beginning to creep back in. 


End file.
